Un campamento unico
by LovethewaterBiologist
Summary: un sueño que te hace mirar diferente a una persona, un campamento inesperado ¿que podría pasar en el? / soy un asco en resumen entren!


Bueno real mente yo no tengo mucha practica en esto de fanfic's pero are la lucha! Espero que les guste mi idea, y la verdad no se con cuanto contara este fic, es el primero que subo y hago de free claro esta! Oo bueno espero que les guste

**pareja**: Rin x Haruka ( yay! Tiburon y delfin)  
**Todos los personajes de Free! –y sus grandiosos cuerpos- les pertenece nada mas ni nada menos que a su respectivos autores, yo solo los manipulo para formar mi linda pareja! Muajaja.**

disfruten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

El peli negro o se había saltado las clases, no era esa clase de persona que le gustaba en realidad no estar en las clases, pero es que esta vez ya no encontró motivo, las actividades de su club de natación no empezaban si no hasta tarde, y es que valla que le costaba trabajo porque no dejaba de pensar en un incidente que paso hace unas semanas cuando fueron a la escuela de aquel peli rojo y se metieron a aquella limpia competencia.

Tal vez no fue una en todo su caso, pero sabía que para el peli rojo era importante, y no se quedaría atrás, pero ese no era el problema, no lo fue hasta que cierta noche tuvo un sueño que cambio su respectiva de mirar todo, tal vez si no hubieran ido por no tener piscina como ahora, bueno ese ya era problema de pasado y hoy estaban en fechas perfectas para utilizarla.

No espero mas quería entrar en el agua de una vez, y eso era hasta ahorita su prioridad, se desvistió como siempre traía el bañador debajo de su ropa y sin más se sumergió al agua, para flotar un poco boca arriba mirando el cielo azul, era real mente tranquilizante estar en el agua, y dejar que las ideas se vallan ser uno nada mas con el agua.

Su perfecta paz se vio interrumpida cuando escucho unos pasos eso no le importo él seguía flotando en el agua, dejándose ser uno con ella, aun que claro para él no era nada difícil es como aquellas personas que se pierden con la música para él, eso era el agua.

-Haru-chan – escucho un grito el de ojos azules se paro dentro de la alberca, ahí estaba nada más que Rei, Makoto y Nagisa, se levanto mientras salía de la piscina para poder hablar mejor con sus amigos.  
-Pensé que aun estaban en clase –susurro el de ojos azules mientras se secaba con una toalla.  
- el profesor no vino y nos dejo el rato libre verdad Rei-Chan –dice emocionado Nagisa abrazando al nombrado.

-Por favor Nagisa-Kun dame espacio –dice algo sonrojado mientras trataba de quitarse al rubio que solo se reía y se apegaba mas, a eso el pelinegro solo negó y miro al ojo verde que estaba con ellos que también tenía plasmada una sonrisa.

-Haru, aun así no es bueno que te saltaras las clases, ¿todo bien? –dice preocupado Makoto acercándose a su mejor amigo de la infancia para asegurarse que estuviera bien, ya que no era normal en el chico saltarse a si por nomas.

-solo ocupaba pensar –dice antes de ir por su chamarra, Makoto estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando llego una apurada Kou en busca de los chicos.  
-Chicooos –dice alargando la palabra mientras miraba a los presentes- que bueno que están todos aquí, saben tengo que darles una gran noticia, estamos invitados a un campamento –dice emocionada mientras todos le prestaban atención.

-¿Gou-kun es enserio? Y en donde será –pregunta emocionado Nagisa que dejaba de molestar al peli azul por un momento.

-Bueno, en el club donde esta mi hermano, nos han invitado para poder nadar y entrenar, y lo mejor es gratis! Solo pagaremos lo mínimo para algo de comida, no suena genial! –La chica da un ligero salto- pero tenemos que apurarnos, el viernes nos vamos...

haruka escucho aquel nombrar ¨hermano¨ y se quedo parado, no le importaba en realidad mientras hubiera agua, pero aquello le había llamado terrible mente la atención y es que , no podía evitar recordar su sueño, tal vez…si volvía a ver aquel peli rojo podría aclarar varias dudas que se formaban en su cabeza, que real mente ni el mismo entendía, mientras los otros seguían hablando el se cambio y agarro sus cosas, sabia que no tendrían clases ya después de eso, y si lo tenían por ese día no le importaba quería ir a casa y aclarar su mente de nuevo, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de ojos y cabello rojo.

Por suerte nadie noto que se estaba yendo, sin más se decidió ir a su casa, quien sabe tal vez el viaje estaría algo más entretenido de lo que podía suceder…tal vez ese campamento podría ser algo muy entretenido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

DEMACIADO CORTO! Lo se ,no relata mucho pero prometo esforzarme en los otros, bueno que será lo que sueña haru-chan!? Aun no sabemos pero aah! Bueno si les gusta :A: dejen un review o demás jejeje asta el próximo caap!

chaaauuuu~


End file.
